


Chocolate and Lemonade

by jjongorable



Series: Everyday Non AU [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongorable/pseuds/jjongorable
Summary: After a minute or so, Jonghyun moves to sit up. Kibum almost wishes he hadn’t. Jonghyun’s eyes are puffy, his cheeks tear-stained and his nose very runny and red. Kibum knows his heart shouldn’t break, he’s seen Jonghyun like this more than he would like, but it shatters nonetheless.





	Chocolate and Lemonade

Kibum watches Jonghyun silently from the doorway. Jonghyun is buried beneath three layers of blankets on their shared bed and each sniffle Kibum hears is like an arrow to his heart.

“Jonghyunnie?”

Kibum waits until Jonghyun manages to poke his nose through the blankets and flares his nostrils. It’s Kibum’s signal that it’s okay to come in. His footsteps are slow as he approaches the bed, hesitant. Jonghyun doesn’t hide back under the blankets so Kibum guesses he can smell what Kibum holds in his hands.

“I brought you chocolate, Jonghyunnie. Would you like…” Kibum lets his question drop off. He doesn’t like to talk too much when Jonghyun gets like this, knowing that even his softest voice can be irritating to the other’s ears. He hears Jonghyun hum though, it’s low, short, barely there. Kibum sits down softly, sets the plate of fudge down on his lap and places his hand on Jonghyun’s leg. At least, Kibum thinks it’s his leg, but it’s hard to tell with all the layers.

After a minute or so, Jonghyun moves to sit up. Kibum almost wishes he hadn’t. Jonghyun’s eyes are puffy, his cheeks tear-stained and his nose very runny and red. Kibum knows his heart shouldn’t break, he’s seen Jonghyun like this more than he would like, but it shatters nonetheless.

Kibum looks away because staring at a plate of fudge is easier than looking at Jonghyun like this. He looks back when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Jonghyun is smiling softy, hand going down to take the plate away from Kibum without a word.

Kibum watches Jonghyun break the fudge into smaller pieces, dirtying his finger, before picking one up and sniffing it. Jonghyun never eats anything without smelling it first. Kibum thinks the act has become an unconscious one at this point. As Jonghyun nibbles at the fudge, Kibum takes this time to give him a once-over. He’s wearing his favorite sweatshirt of Kibum’s that slips off his shoulders because it’s much too big. But Jonghyun likes it the most because it smells like Kibum always and makes him feel all warm and safe and he says it wards off all the worst thoughts. Jonghyun’s hair is bed messy, kind of all over the place. Kibum slowly reaches out a hand, lets it comb through the knots in Jonghyun’s hair. Jonghyun leans into it as he sucks a fudge bite into his mouth and closes his eyes.

Jonghyun kind of mutters something that Kibum doesn’t catch because his tongue is thick with fudge and he should really stop talking with food in his mouth, Kibum thinks.

“What?”

“Thirsty.”

And Kibum wants to curse himself because he forgot the other thing that Jonghyun always must have with fudge.

“Lemonade?” Kibum predicts the sound of approval before it even leaves Jonghyun’s mouth and he grins. He lets Jonghyun finish the last piece of fudge on the plate before he places it on the nightstand. Kibum pulls Jonghyun closer till he’s pressed against his chest and takes one of his hands.

“homemade or store-bought?”

“Home.”

“We don’t have any lemons Jjongie.”

“Buy some.”

“You’ll have to help me make it.”

Jonghyun stops fidgeting when Kibum says this, buries his face into Kibum’s neck. They stay like that for one, two minutes until Jonghyun kind of moves his head in a way that Kibum guesses is a nod. Jonghyun’s hair is tickling his chin, so Kibum grabs his shoulders and pushes him back a bit. Jonghyun is pouting and his eyebrows are furrowed and maybe he already knows what Kibum is about to ask him.

“Jonghyunnie, will you come with me?” He only asks because he knows that if he doesn’t, then Jonghyun will never leave the bed. And Kibum thinks a little walk will do him some good. The nearest grocery store is only three blocks away, just the right distance to get Jonghyun’s limbs moving but not enough to make him feel physically tired on top of his mental weariness.

Jonghyun pouts even so, furrows his eyebrows and puffs his cheeks out in thought. Kibum hopes he says yes, but won’t push if he says no. He could always just get Jonghyun to relocate to the living room couch if needed.

“Okay.” Jonghyun manages to say without losing his pout and smiles, again. Always smiling for Jonghyun.

Kibum stands up, reaches both hands out for Jonghyun and helps him untangle himself from the mountain of blankets. He hugs Jonghyun once he’s up, a tight embrace. Jonghyun melts into Kibum’s entire being, arms curling around Kibum’s waist and head resting on his shoulder. Kibum doesn’t let go until Jonghyun moves back, beaming at Kibum, but his lips are still downturned, his eyes still carrying unshed tears. Kibum just runs a hand through Jonghyun’s hair, bends down to kiss both his cheeks. That pulls a giggle from Jonghyun and Kibum feels like a small weight has been lifted from his chest.

“Do you want help getting dressed?”

“Wear this?”

“Change your top at least?” Kibum knows how much of an effort Jonghyun is putting into all this. He knows Jonghyun would much rather stay underneath the covers all day and cry, but like hell Kibum isn’t going to try and make him feel even a little bit better. He knows that despite Jonghyun shutting himself away, he gets lonely easily and would rather be miserable with someone doting on him than without.

Kibum walks out once Jonghyun shuffles to the closet. He finds Minho in the kitchen raiding the fridge. He decides to sit at the island and wait for Minho to find what he’s looking for and turn around. He rests his chin in his palm, loses himself in thought. He wonders how much lemonade he and Jjong should make and if the members would want some. He also remembers that he forgot to send a message to the other three that Jonghyun was having one of those days.

“Christ, Kibum! How long have you been there?”

Kibum is pulled out of his reverie and he smiles at Minho, expecting such a reaction. Kibum could’ve come in banging on a horn and Minho wouldn’t have noticed with his head stuck in the fridge.

“A while. Me and Jjongie are gonna head to the grocery store. We need lemons.”

Minho gives Kibum a knowing nod and heads to the couch with his yogurt. Kibum follows him but doesn’t sit.

“I’ll let Taem and Jinki know. About Jjong.” Kibum bends down and kisses Minho in thanks. That’s one less thing he has to focus on.

Just then Jonghyun walks in, much fresher than Kibum had expected. His hair is brushed and he’s in a completely different outfit, still a simple t-shirt and jeans. He comes over and sits on Minho’s lap and Kibum can even smell a tiny bit of cologne as well. That’s a good sign.

Jonghyun ducks his head, mumbles a shy “hi” to which Minho kisses his cheek and returns.

“How was schedule today?” Jonghyun’s sentences are getting a bit longer, more regular Kibum notices. Another good sign. Kibum guesses today was probably just the morning blues for Jonghyun, hopes that by as soon as evening he’ll be better.

“It was good, Jjong. It went by much faster than we all thought. I guess I’m just that great of a model.”

“You’re the picture of modesty, Min.” They’re all laughing, even Jonghyun and Kibum thinks today might be okay after all.

Kibum goes away to grab his jacket and keys from the kitchen counter, comes back to Minho whispering to Jonghyun, their faces serious.

“Alright, Jjong?”

“Mkay.”

“Ready to go, Jonghyunnie?”

Minho steals one more kiss from Jonghyun before letting him get up and walk over to Kibum.

“Love you both. Have fun!” Kibum thinks Minho is way too loud and cheery for 10am, but that’s maybe just what they need today. He grabs Jonghyun’s hand and shoots a “love you too” back at Minho before walking out.

It’s not till they’ve already walked a block that Kibum realizes that he forgot their masks and sunglasses, but he thinks three blocks to the store and back won’t bring them any attention.

When Jonghyun grips his hand much too tightly, Kibum glances to his left and is met with the world’s saddest puppy eyes. And Kibum has to stop himself from gasping when a tear escapes on of them. What happened? He wants to ask but he just stops, takes Jonghyun’s face in his hands, wipes away his tears, brings him in for another hug. And he sends some quiet thanks that it’s early on a Tuesday morning and the streets are mostly empty.

“I love you so much, Jonghyunnie. It’s okay. We’ll go get the lemons, and go home, and sit with Minho on the couch and watch a movie. Does that sound nice?”

Jonghyun’s sniffles are the bane of Kibum’s existence. Jonghyun nods and they reach the store, pick out their lemons and more chocolate for Jonghyun, and make it back home without incident.

Kibum is shocked to see Jinki and Taemin in the kitchen when he opens the door. They’d both had plans to be out of the house all day.

Jinki rushes over to take the bags away from Kibum and Taemin makes a beeline for Jonghyun and everything clicks. Jinki gives Kibum a soft smile before heading back to the kitchen, taking the lemons out one by one and setting them on the counter. Kibum follows him, eyes narrowed.

“How long have you been here?”

“Two…three minutes? Taemin came right after.”

“You guys didn’t have to come back early.”

Jinki reaches up, pushes Kibum’s hair out of his face, kisses his forehead. “I know.”

“And what’s all this?” Kibum points to the chocolate cupcakes, chocolate cookies, chocolate candies, chocolate _pie_ on the counter.

“I bought the cupcakes and the pudding. Tae got the cookies and the candy…and the _pie_.” Jinki looks inside of Kibum’s bag to see even more chocolate. “I guess we might’ve went overboard.”

“Did you say pudding?”

“It’s in the fridge.”

Kibum lets out a little exasperated laugh. “Oh my.”

“Did you want to start the lemonade?”

“Not without Jonghyun. Hold on.”

Jonghyun’s on the couch, head in Taemin’s lap and legs sprawled across Minho. Taemin’s playing with his hair, smiling down at Jonghyun, mouth forming words Kibum can’t hear. Minho is kneading Jonghyun’s calves in a soothing manner. Kibum almost doesn’t want to break them up, but he and Jonghyun have a deal.

 He goes to stand in front of the trio, bends over to kiss Taemin’s forehead and murmur a soft “Hi Tae” before crouching to Jonghyun’s level.

“Babe. Lemonade. Cmon.”

Jonghyun groans and turns his head away from Kibum into Taemin’s stomach.

“Jjong...hyun…ie…you…promised.” Each pause has Kibum’s hands attacking Jonghyun’s side, pulling out small huffs of laughter. Taemin is content with the happenings in his lap until he gasps and looks at Kibum shocked, mouths “he just bit my stomach.” Kibum has to cover his mouth the stifle his laugh.

Taemin gently grabs Jonghyun’s face, kisses him, tells him to go with Kibummie like he promised.

Back in the kitchen, Jinki already has a pot of water boiling and at least twenty of the lemons sliced in half. Jonghyun goes to Jinki, buries his face in his neck, while Kibum washes his hands in the sink. When he turns back around, Jonghyun has a cupcake in his hand and frosting on his nose and it’s so cute Kibum could melt. Jinki reaches out a hand to wipe the frosting away.

“Don’t you dare. You still have lemons to squeeze with those hands.” To which Jinki shrugs, bends down, and proceeds to lick the chocolate frosting from Jonghyun’s nose. And Jonghyun just giggles while Kibum figures he should’ve just let Jinki wash his hands again.

Jinki and Kibum squeeze most of the lemons and no one thinks to monitor Jonghyun as he pours half a bag of sugar into the boiling water on the stove and just stirs while humming to himself.

Minho and Taemin make their appearances sporadically, more for food than anything else. Minho took it upon himself to make the group sandwiches for lunch, though Jonghyun doesn’t ever eat his because he’s been munching on cupcakes and cookies for the past half hour. Kibum hopes he won’t have to nurse a stomach ache in a few hours.

They finish the lemonade, and while Kibum normally is one to taste what he makes, he leaves it to Jinki and Jonghyun and goes to plop on Minho’s lap in the living room.

“Long day?”

“Shhh. It’s barely noon. I shouldn’t be this tired.”

“You should go take a nap.”

“But Jonghyun – ”

“We can handle it. You’re not alone anymore.”

“I – ”

“Go. You look like death.”

“Choi Minho – ”

Kibum’s threat is cut off by a loud retching sound in the kitchen. Taemin, Minho, and Kibum reach the commotion in time to see Jinki down a glass of water and look at Jonghyun accusingly.

“How much sugar did you put into this, Jonghyun?”

At his words, Kibum eyes the bag of sugar on the counter suspiciously. It looks much too empty.

Taemin grabs a glass and half fills it with lemonade. Jonghyun has a wicked smile on his face that screams nothing but mischief.

“Taemin, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Kibum tries to warn Taemin, but he drinks it anyway and is caught in a fit of coughs not a second later. One day he’ll learn to listen to Kibum.

“Kibummie, Minho try it please?”

“Not over my dead body.”

“Not this time Jjong.”

“But it doesn’t taste that bad!”

Shaking his head, Kibum walks to Jonghyun, grabs his hands, touched their forehead together so only Jonghyun can hear him.

“Are you feeling better?”

Jonghyun smiles big, nods his head a little, squeezes Kibum’s hands.

“Thank you.”


End file.
